chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:3krok/Top five most hated gaming levels
Please note: This blog post is based solely on ''personal opinion ''and should not be taken as offense to anyone who likes these zones and worlds. Let's get right on with it, shall we? #5 Hidden Palace: Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Okay, let me explain you a thing, not only is this zone completely overrated but it also didn't live up to my expectations at all. I've tried the zone for myself and I can outright say that this zone is actually really boring especially if youre into the fast paced gameplay of Sonic 2. Also adding on that Wood Zone and Dust Hill actually out Hidden Palace by a whole load in terms of the removed zones. #4 The first/tutorial (I guess) level: Ty 2 I'm really sorry but this level disappointed me in vast comparison to the rest of the game. Though it's basically a tutorial level, tutorial levels are supposed to be a lot more fun than this. Especially since the mech (Battle Bunyon, I think?) comes in so early that it just trashes the entire on-foot level for me. I wouldn't mind giving the rest of the game a shot for old times sake, however. #3 Collision Chaos: Sonic CD Sonic CD is probably one of my favorite STH games of all time. Though admittedly not only have half the fanbase's reaction to the "Secret Message" (whispersitsnotevenasecretmessageitsaneastereggthereslike6moreinthegame) and their bias towards the soundtrack (No offense.) have made me notice it's downside, but Collision Chaos, the second zone, is absolutely time wasting, we don't need a zone with so many slowdowns and pushbacks that it's comparable to a filler episode of an anime. Especially in a game that requires '''you to run fast in order to travel through time and make the good futures. It shocks me that someone decided that such a game needed a zone of that caliber. #2 '''Planet Undertow: Ristar Aah, Ristar, stretching at baddies, hopping planet to planet and defeating the tyrant Greedy in order to save the Valdi system, coudn't have a downside, right? Right? Nope, normally, water levels are fun and a change of pace but Planet Undertow is just the most exasperating level The fact that your stretch, the main focus of the game, is pretty much useless underwater because you can barely reach for anything on account of the fact that there's actually tide in the level. I would have put Planet Scorch here but that was actually a decent planet. #1 Mysterious Era/Cenozoic Era: Ape Escape Ape Escape is probably my favorite video game ever, but the Cenozoic Era is just the worst world in any platformer I've ever played, why? Well, we've got impossible enemies, terrible hazards, horribly set up levels and enemies and monkies that will have you spend minutes on end trying to catch or attack them. This was a horrible world for slingshot testing, which put a really bad impression on the slingshot for me until I found the Slingjump glitch. Thankfully, the rest of the game makes up for this terrible level set entirely. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts